


Birthday Gifts

by shikanai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't write porn so it's like half jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikanai/pseuds/shikanai
Summary: Ritsu seriously procrastinated with birthdays this year, so he needs to come up with two gifts, like, right now.( ritsuizurei - ritsu and izumi are fwb, rei is a virgin. ritsu gets izumi to fuck rei as a gift, two birds one stone )





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> "rei is pathetic and ritsu calls him pathetic while their respective dicks are in different parts of izumi" - me explaining this to my friend at 3 am
> 
> note: this isn't intended to be incest; the brothers never touch each other. i just like them both fucking izumi

It's not often Ritsu comes to speak to him, or even look his way, so when he shows up at the light music room, Rei is absolutely thrilled. His sweet, adorable, innocent Ritsu-

"You're a virgin, aren't you? Anija."

...That wasn't the birthday greeting he'd expected. The lazy, nonchalant tone he uses somehow makes it even more embarrassing. 

"R-Ritsu?! That is..." He clears his throat, trying to regain his usual dignified tone and failing miserably. "I... have not yet found a suitable life partner, as such-"

"So, that's a yes."

With that, Ritsu's out the door before he can even try to protest again.

* * *

"Seeeecchan~"

Ritsu throws himself onto Izumi's back as the other stretches after practice, delighting in the small yelp that escapes him. 

"What do you want now?" he responds with a grunt, shoving Ritsu off of him. 

"Are you doing anything after school today?"

"I mean, it's my birthday," Izumi replies, with a tone that implies he _obviously_ would have plans, who doesn't have plans on their birthday?

"Yeah, you're free, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Wanna fuck? I have a special present for you~"

"Ugh, fine, whatever."

* * *

"He's all ready for you, Anija."

Ritsu closes his bedroom door softly behind him, raising an eyebrow as he looks over a visibly nervous Rei. 

"Just relax, geez."

"I..." Rei takes a deep breath, forcing himself to stop wringing his hands. "I am perfectly relaxed. Perfectly relaxed, yes, to go in and meet your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever," Rei snaps. The pressure is starting to get to him after waiting alone in the hallway, imagining Ritsu doing who-knows-what with Izumi in the meantime. 

"Don't give me any attitude," Ritsu retorts before shoving him inside. "Just shut up and enjoy your birthday present."

Rei blinks as he stumbles through the door, and when he looks up he's greeted by the sight of Izumi Sena on his little brother's bed, on his hands and knees, naked. And blindfolded, which Ritsu hadn't bothered to mention, but he's not really of the mind to question anything that's happening to him today. 

He must have been standing there staring for longer than he thought, because Izumi soon pipes up from his spot on the bed. 

"Oi, what are you waiting for? My arms are getting tired, come on."

_Well,_ Rei thinks. _That's certainly Sena-kun._

Rei walks closer, quietly as Ritsu had instructed him, but he doesn't stop marveling over Izumi's body. Every inch of the model's pale white skin was now visible to him, parts unknown by any photographer or magazine, by anyone but... Ritsu. 

He shakes his head in disgust. Even given how he'd gotten into this situation, he definitely doesn't want to be thinking about Ritsu right now. Or how Ritsu had also just been- NO. No Ritsu. 

"Are you going to hurry it up, or what?" Izumi complains. 

It's a shame Ritsu hadn't also found a gag somewhere. 

Rei takes the invitation, propping a knee on the bed and drawing a shaky breath as he runs a hand along Izumi's back, stopping at his ass (which he could now see Ritsu had already prepared for him, thankfully.) Izumi shivers at the contact. 

"Ugh, your hands are so cold."

Rei's just going to ignore him from now on. 

He picks up the condoms and lube that Ritsu had left on the bed for him, heaving a quiet sigh as he unzips his pants and realizes what he's about to do. His partner's not helping much to get him in the mood, but Rei does what he can with the view while Izumi grumbles about something or other. 

He positions himself behind him, slowly pushing in, and...

Oh. OH, wow. That's new. That's _something._  

His breath stutters, and Izumi sighs beneath him, _"Finally."_

Rei swallows, gripping at Izumi's hips.  He gives an experimental thrust, which brings with it another rush of new sensations, making him choke out a low noise from his throat. 

Izumi pushes back against him, urging him on, and this time he obliges right away, picking up the pace.

While Rei is doing his best to stay quiet like he'd been told, Izumi begins to moan loudly and shamelessly, affecting him much more than the actresses who put on a similar show in the videos he watches. He's clearly experienced in knowing what his partner likes, and the sounds added to the feeling make his head spin. Rei allows himself to feel some pride that he's the one causing them, idly wishing he could see Izumi's face right now. Just imagining his expression makes him thoughtlessly cry out, fingers digging into the other's skin. 

"Fuck...!"

Izumi's eyes shoot open beneath the blindfold. 

...That is NOT Ritsu. 

"Wh... What...?"

"Anija, you idiot," a third voice drawls from across the room. "I TOLD you to be quiet."

Izumi's blood runs cold. "A... 'Anija'?"

Ritsu clicks his tongue, walking over from his shadowed spot by the doorway.

"Mm. That stupid brother of mine can't follow directions. Guess I was right to supervise, huh?"

The stupid brother in question has also frozen in place, realizing he's been caught in possibly the most embarrassing position imaginable, by his _little brother,_  who is definitely not supposed to still be here. Despite that, his mind is too cloudy to really consider anything but how GOOD he feels right now, though the same can't be said for his partner.

The pleasure in Izumi's mind melts away, gears turning as he processes what Ritsu's saying.  "So you mean... h-he's-"

"Surpriiiiise~" Ritsu's voice doesn't show a hint of remorse. 

Rei shakes behind Izumi, the urge to move creeping over him with each passing second. His voice is strained when he stutters out, "S-Sena-kun..."

Izumi's face goes red, fully realizing what's happening and just who it's happening with. No wonder it felt so odd, the clumsy movements, the large hands... He fucked Rei Sakuma- he's currently in the _process_ of fucking Rei Sakuma. And he hardly knows the guy...!

"You... You asshole!" Izumi shrieks, ripping off his blindfold to throw it at Ritsu. "I'm not some toy to just pass around!"

"You think I'd stop at just a blindfold for your kinky birthday present?" Ritsu chides, casually sidestepping it. "So vanilla, Secchan, come on. You said you wanted to try new things."

"He's your _brother-_ "

Rei gives an agonized whimper in the background, essentially relegated to a piece of furniture.

"I'll make it even better," Ritsu offers, ignoring him. "Didn't you say things like this were hot? Two guys at once."

Izumi's face burns. Maybe he did say that once, but...

"But not when I don't _know-_ "

"Do you want him to stop?"

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Rei's hips snap forward, a trapped moan escaping him. Izumi gasps at the sudden movement. 

Ritsu smirks at his reaction. "Hm... Doesn't sound like it~"

He strokes Izumi's cheek, almost lovingly. "Just enjoy your birthday present, Secchan. We'll give you loooots of love."

Izumi's anger and embarrassment are temporarily put on hold when Ritsu unzips his pants and traces his lips with his thumb. He glares up at him, but his mouth falls open with a particularly hard thrust from Rei. 

"Fuck, Kuma- Nn..." He blushes at the slip. 

"Ah, Secchan really can't help but think of me, hm?~ That's a little cute. But not right now, 'cause I don't want you confusing me with that bug." He drags the tip of his dick across his lips, gently pushing in with a hand gripped in his hair. 

"Not that you can say much more, anyway."

He makes himself look back over at Rei, who's more visibly affected than he'd expected. His usually pale skin is flushed, and his eyebrows are knotted in concentration as he attempts to control himself. 

"Hey, Anija," he calls nonchalantly. 

"W-What?" Rei spits out. Ritsu smirks, amused. 

"Don't be pathetic and hurt yourself holding back. Secchan can take a lot, you know? I'm the one who trained him, after all."

Rei doesn't know how he should feel about that, but disgust probably isn't suitable for the position he's in right now. 

"I'm... I'm sure."

"Don't make him feel lonely, though. He likes it when you touch him, too."

Rei looks down, blinking blearily as if only now forced to register that he's really, truly connected to another person, who happens to be Izumi Sena of class 3-A, a former model and apparently longtime fuckbuddy of his adorable little brother. His head swims. 

"Is- Is that okay... Sena-kun?"

Izumi grunts around Ritsu's dick, so he takes that as a go ahead. 

He reaches around to take Izumi in his hand and strokes him awkwardly, trying to match his own pace. The other boy moans louder at the touch, making Ritsu hiss at the sensation. 

"Secchan, somehow you're even noisier than usual... Is it 'cause you're finally living your fantasy, or is my useless brother actually doing a good job?"

He pulls at Izumi's hair, hard enough to hurt. Just the way they both like it, as Izumi's muffled groan in response confirms. A sadistic grin spreads across his face as he holds him in place, starting to vigorously fuck into his mouth. 

"Doubt it. I guess Secchan just takes any dick he can get, huh? You slut, taking two so easily, you must really love this. Well, you better service me properly as a reward for giving you such a nice present-"

"Be QUIET, Ritsu!" Rei snaps suddenly, face burning. 

Ritsu glares back at him. 

"Hah? This is normal. You're the one that's been soo quiet, even though I usually have to tune out your annoying monologues."

"It's... indecent," Rei tries to scold convincingly, but he won't take his eyes off Izumi's back.

"Annoying. He likes that sort of thing, you know? You should tell him how you feel. Here, Secchan, tell him."

Ritsu yanks Izumi off of his dick, revealing his flushed face and mouth smeared with saliva. 

"S-Sakuma," he coughs out hoarsely, Ritsu having done a number on his throat. "Please..."

Rei sucks in a breath, looking over at him. Izumi's eyes are cloudy, absolutely blissful, and when they finally meet his, it's too much for him to handle. 

"Ugh, I... Fuck...." Rei can't stop his hips, slamming into Izumi as he feels himself losing control. "It's good, you feel so fucking good, Sena... Shit, I'm...!"

Ritsu rams back into Izumi's mouth as Rei comes, making him choke. He's close enough to the edge that he's out of sassy remarks, only hissing out a string of _fuck, Secchan, fuck, please-_

As Rei comes back to himself and his head clears, he starts to earnestly stroke Izumi's length again, matching Ritsu's pace. He trails short kisses along his back, still unsure of where his boundaries are in this arrangement, but just knowing he wants to make the other boy feel as good as he'd felt. 

Izumi's senses are overloaded, under attack from both sides, eyes rolling back as he can only moan and _feel._ When Rei bites his shoulder as Ritsu comes down his throat with a small cry, he finally lets himself go, mind going blank. 

* * *

Wrapped up in a blanket later, Izumi eyes Rei skeptically. 

"You were really a virgin?"

Rei runs a tired hand through his hair. "Is that really so outrageous..."

Izumi barks a laugh. 

"It's just so weird. You and Kao-kun, you do all that weird, sexy, mic stand fucking stuff during your lives-"

Rei grimaces. 

"But you're both really just sad virgins, huh? Well, not anymore, I guess. You're welcome, by the way."

"Yes, thank you, I suppose..." Rei makes a mental note about Kaoru, but he really just wants Izumi to stop talking so he can take a nap. By the looks of it, so does Izumi, who's made himself comfortable nestled against the already dozing Ritsu, tucked under his arm. They really do look like a couple to Rei, but he's not sure how he'd feel about that, either. 

"...Anyway, happy birthday," Izumi yawns. 

"Mm...? Happy birthday to you too, Sena-kun."


End file.
